Taking Back My Light
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: She was never supposed to leave me. When she did she never came back, that was until one day I saw her and took my chance. Lucy Heartfilia, you are mine and only mine. No one can have you. If they even try they will suffer the consequences of coming between a vampire and his love. Sequel to chasing after darkness.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up I didn't feel the same warmth I felt for the past year and month but only a cold hard mattress. I quickly jolted up and looked around. Lucy was nowhere in my room. I stood up and checked under the bed, in my closet, even in the bathroom but she wasn't there. I then thought of our spot in the garden and went in there only to see a note. I picked it up and read it.  
 _Dear Kou,_  
 _I can't_ love a man who treats me like a possession, _you change at times and never notice it._  
 _Love, Lucy_  
I felt the tears slide down my face. Is this what she meant when she said I didn't really love her? I do and never meant to me her feel this way. I love her and I miss her, Lucy.

 _ **ome month late**_ r  
I went to fiore to see her at her guild. I asked The white haired and blue eyed barmaid about Lucy but she only pouted and said she wasn't here. I looked at her in her eyes and knew she was not telling the truth. I ask her other friends and get the same response. She is not here, but I knew they were all lying. I can feel her near. I then realized that she didn't want to see me. She must have been deeply hurt. I won't give up on Lucy. I will show her that I truly love her.  
 _ **Two months**_ _ **later**_  
She is never there, but I know she is. I sat on my bed and looked at her ribbon in my hand. I felt my tears slide down my eyes. This is the most painful feeling I ever had. I usually hurt girls hearts and make then fall in love with me but to Lucy I never meant to do that. Is this some kind of punishment? A punishment for hurting so many people. If so it is the most painful of all, being pushed away by the one you love. If so then I will do the same. I don't really want to hurt her anymore but I have no choice.

 _ **Eleven months later with Lucy**_ _normal p.o.v_  
"Lucy you need to talk to him," Mira said as she looked at Lucy. Lucy only shook her head.  
"I won't "  
"He came here every week for almost four months, Lucy. "  
"But he stopped."  
"That doesn't mean anything." Lucy looked at her milkshake. Mira then sighed.  
"Fine but at least think about visiting him, for closure." Lucy looked back up at Mira.  
"Okay" Lucy stood up and said goodnight to Mira before leaving the guild. When she got home she got ready for bed. Once she was under her blanket she couldn't help but think of Kou. Why did he stop coming? He loved her right? Maybe to get closure of him not loving her she really did have to see him. She agreed to the idea and got up. She began to pack and left a note for everyone in the guild to inform then about her trip to Tokyo to see Kou but she will come back soon. Once she finished her note she grabbed her celestial keys and her house keys and locked her door.  
"Where are you going?" She jumped and turned around. Her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Lyon "  
"Does your team know?" Lucy shook her head and continued walking. Lyons followed her so she decided to answer.  
"Can you inform them that I went to Tokyo. I will be back tomorrow and if not the day after?" Lucy saw him give a quick nodd.  
"The train doesn't arrive for another four hours, want to go for a bite to eat?"  
"It is twelve o'clock in the morning, what place is open at this time?"  
"Downtown near the station there is a small restaurant that I like to go here every time I visit fiore. " Lucy nodded and the two continued to walk to the restaurant. Once at the destination the two were seated. The restaurant looked much like the guild's first floor but a bit classier. Lucy looked at the menu and stopped as she looked in front of her. She had seen Lyon staring at her with a blush causing her to blush.  
 _ **With Kou**_  
I have to see her one more time. One more time before I say goodbye forever. I looked at the present in my hands and smiled. Tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday. I stopped walking as I saw what had seemed to be Lucy having dinner with some guy. I couldn't help but feel envy. She was smiling and laughing with him, something she hasn't done to me in so long. I want her back. I was about to walk inside the restaurant when I stopped. I love her but I want her to not be in pain anymore. She is happy." I walked back to the train station and got on the train. I went to sleep and couldn't help but smile as I sleep away my angel smiling again at the same time my heart breaking in pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Four**_ _ **months later**_

Lucy stood in front of the door of the Mukami residence. She thought about whether it was too late to leave or not. She knocked and soon heard footsteps behind her. She saw Yuma. He smirked at her.  
"You came back I see." Lucy scoffed and turned her head back in the direction of the door. She had a pout on her face with her eyes closed. She heard a chuckled.  
"I only came to see Kou."  
"Wow, I thought he forgot about you..." Lucy's eyes opened and looked at him as he said that.  
"He seemed to be obsessed with you when you left but up until four months ago he has been flirting with other girls and going on many dates. Lucy felt her heart sting and jealousy course through her blood.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah " Yuma pushed the door open and closed it behind him leaving her at the doorstep. The door soon opened and she looked at the man who answered it.  
"Kou" Kou looked at Lucy. His eyes looked at her than inside. He then moved to the side. Lucy walked inside. Kou closed the door and sat walked in front of Lucy guiding her to the living room. Lucy sat on one couch and Kou the other. The two sat in an awkward silence. Well, that was for Lucy. Kou chuckled a deep chuckle as he looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at him with confusion.  
"Why are you here after a year and four months? You were supposedly never at your guild when I wanted to see you, so your not busy now huh?"  
"Well...umm.." Kou stood up and walked near her.  
"Don't tell me you miss me now?" Lucy blushed.  
"I...I" He pinned her to the couch and climbed on top of her. His eyes darkened and his voice deepened.  
"Belive me I really **did** miss you." Lucy blushed but felt herself come nearly to tears as she noticed that he emphasized the word did.  
"Did?"  
"I'm over you now but not your blood. I still miss that." Lucy felt her eyes began to water. They eventually fell and Kou didn't notice. She didn't want him to either. Kou let his fangs graze Lucy's neck before biting into it. Lucy gasped as she was not use to the pain like before. When Kou finished he got off of Lucy. Lucy stood up and quickly wiped her tears.  
"Listen, Kou, it was nice to see you but I have to go." Kou pushed her back on the couch. He held her arms down.  
"Your not leaving."  
"Why, you don't care about me anymore." Lucy tried to fight out of his grip.  
"Because I want you to suffer like I did. I want you to feel the pain that I did for so long."  
"Kou I have to go," Lucy said as she tried to make Kou loosen his grasp. Kou moved his lips near Lucy's ear and whispered.  
"Your not leaving, until the time you hurt me is paid back. "


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy woke up on the same mattress she had a year ago. She tried to get off but noticed that her hands had been cuffed to the bed post.  
 _ **Lucy's**_ _ **p.o.v**_  
I looked around and noticed that the room hasn't changed at all. I looked back at my cuffed wrist but had my attention had been taken by a picture on the nightstand. I felt a blush grow on my face. It was Kou and me on a 'date'. He told me it was a date after we arrived at our destination. Even though I wanted to deny it, we had a lot of fun. I nearly screamed as I saw Kou come out of nowhere and held it. He looked at the photo then back at me.  
"Back then you were sweeter. You would have never left me." Kou looked at me then walked away. Before he left the room he half looked at me and said  
"Too bad you changed, just like the rest of them."  
"Kou"  
"You never really loved me, Did you?"  
"Kou I do-" I stopped myself. I don't want to fall for someone who doesn't love me back. Even though it hurts. I have to do it.  
"I did love you." I felt my heart break. He chuckled half-heartedly.  
"Did huh, I felt the same but I guess that feeling goes away, right Lucy." Kou walked out of the room leaving the door open and unlocked.  
 _ **Regular P.O.V**_  
Lucy felt her tears began to fall. She really did miss him but hearing that he didn't miss her back only hurt her more. She felt empty, was it best to leave him?  
 **With Kou**  
 _'I want her to feel my pain. '_ Kou thought back on Lucy. He stood up and walked back into the room Lucy was currently in. He saw her in tears. Even though it hurt him he wanted her to feel his same pain. Kou closed the door and walked near Lucy. He looked at her in her eyes. Lucy saw no emotion. He hovered over Lucy and pinned her arms over her head and bit her neck. He ignored her whimpers. Lucy tried to push him away but his grip tightened. He stopped biting Lucy's neck and looked at her with a smirk.  
"Your blood has gotten even sweeter." He chuckled and bit the other side of her neck, making sure to make it seem more painful than the first time he bit her. Lucy was about to scream when Kou silenced her by biting near her vocal cords. She felt her tears began to fall. He felt like it was time, he had to mark her again. She removed his mark the first time but this time, it was going to stay. Kou marked her on the right side of her neck. Making sure that this time it was permanent. Once he was finished he got off of Lucy. He looked at her and removed her cuffs.  
"Your uniform is in the bathroom. " Lucy went into the bathroom and got ready for school. She changed into her old uniform and could barely breathe as she noticed that it was tighter than before. When she was about to go she was pinned against the wall. She looked in front of her and saw and Yuma. She tried to fight back but he gripped her tightly. This was enough to make some of her buttons burst off. Yuma smirked but Lucy's face stayed of fear.

"Yuma" He chuckled and lowered his face to her's.

"This is our little secret, okay," Yuma said before he lowered his lips to Lucy's neck before biting it. Lucy bit her lip. This felt more different than Kou. It was more painful. Yuma left marks on one side of her neck. Lucy covered it with makeup and put on her blazer before leaving her room. As she walked down the stairs she felt the button of her blazer pop off. Lucy blushed and looked for the button but couldn't find it. Kou grabbed Lucy's hand and lifted her face from the ground. He looked at her blazer then back at her.  
"You've gotten thicker." He smirked and Lucy nearly smacked him. There was no way in hell she was ever going to forgive him. She just had to survive this year and four months and she can be free.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy had stayed in the locker room. Her gym clothes were as tight as her uniform. _'Last time_ _I went here I was sixteen. So much time has passed by_. _'_ She blushed as she thought of all the attention she could bring.  
"Don't worry Lucy, if someone stares at you the wrong way I will hurt them." Lucy saw two girls in the locker room dressed in the same blue short shorts and white t-shirt. One with brown hair and brown eyes. The other with silver hair and red eyes.  
"Kimi-chan, Yuka-chan!" Lucy jumped up and hugged the girls. The two girls giggled and hugged Lucy back.  
"Where did you go? You disappeared for nearly two years."  
"I went home and now I'm back."  
"How are things between Kou and you?" Kimi asked and Lucy froze. Should she tell them the truth?  
"We are not together anymore." Lucy said hiding her true emotions. She didn't want to tell them about the truth and let them know she loved him. Sadly the girls knew the two people loved each other. Lucy's expression now and Kou's recent change of behavior at school. They knew when Lucy was there nothing like him dating alot of girls had happened. Yuka had stared at Lucy with a look of sympathy until she saw something on Lucy's neck.  
"Lucy, what's that on your neck?" Kimi looked at Lucy's neck and gasped.  
"Lucy!" Lucy looked in the mirror. It was the marks Kou and Yuma had made but she had covered it with makeup before leaving. As she looked at the marks she noticed that it darkened making it look like a hickey. Lucy's face flushed and she quickly turned back to Yuka and Kimi.  
"I...I...It's not what you think!"

"Someone has a new boyfriend. " Yuka teased and Lucy blushed and shook her head.

"Oh, so you two are not dating?"

"n...nnn...no" Kimi smirked

"Did Kou do this?" Lucy blushed hard. Yuka gasped

"He did?!" Lucy nodded

"We knew you loved each other but not this much." Before Lucy could protest there was a knock on the locker room door.

"Class is about to start."

"Okay!" The three yelled out to their fellow classmate. Kimi and Yuka walked out while Lucy tied her shoe. Just as she turned around she Jumped. She saw a tall guy with messy blonde hair and blue/purple eyes. His uniform like Kou's but his black jacket slightly hanging over his shoulders. Lucy blushed as he walked closer to her. Lucy was backed up into a wall. She looked the man right in the eye with anger visible in them.  
"What are you doing in here, this is the girl's locker room." She said with an attitude.  
"What people are saying is true."  
"Huh?"  
"Kou marked you but since he is only half vampire it is not going to block me from you. " The man grabbed Lucy's arms and pinned them to the sides of her head. Lucy began to fight back but his grip had tightened even more causing her to stop. Her legs were pinned as well. She knew that this man was a vampire and didn't want to be anywhere near him but she was trapped. When she was about to scream she felt him silence her. His lips gently kissed her's causing her to blush. The man backed away and looked at her before moving to her neck. Lucy blushed at his actions. This was wrong right? Kou never did this, so why is he? Lucy gasped as she felt her neck being pierced. _'He really is a vampire. '_ Lucy bit the bottom of her lip until it drough blood. Which was her mistake because it caught the attention of the man. He was about to kiss her until she moved her head, which caused him to smirk.  
"Your choice" He bit her neck again. When he finally stopped he left the room. Lucy quickly looked at her neck in the mirror and began to get frantic. She didn't want no one to see this.  
"Heartfilia!"  
"Coming!" She ran outside to where the rest of the girls were waiting for her. As the girls began to stretch the boys gym team passed by. Lucy began to blush as they whistled and cheered. When the girls got back up from stretching they were told to turn around and face the boys. The boys were standing in a horizontal line.  
"The boy in front of you will be your partner. " Lucy made eye contact with a pair of green eyes. she saw him smirk.

"I guess this beautiful girl will be my partner." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. People gasped and began whisper.

 _"He is a sakamaki, her boyfriend Kou-kun wouldn't like that."_


	5. Chapter 5

_"That slut she already has a boyfriend and is going to Laito-kun."_

 _"Haven't you heard Lucy-san and Kou are not dating, Plus she is not a_ slut. _She can even date your Laito-kun if she wants._ "

 _" She is more of a virgin than you, Yoko."_ I heard two voices and looked in their direction.  
"Kimi, Yuka" I smiled as they looked at me and mouthed a thank you. They mouthed back no problem.  
"Lucy" I looked at the source of the voice and blushed. I quickly let go of Laito's hand since I now knew he was a Sakamaki and Kou had just called me. Oh why did he have to have this class! Kou walked up to me and grabbed my hand before dragging me to the other side of the gym.

"Kou, I-"

"Remember Lucy, you're mine and mine only." He began to walk away. I looked at the back of him angrily.

"I have a life Kou. When the time is up I will leave you and never come back. Kidnapping me is not going to get me back." He stopped as he heard my words.

"My life doesn't revolve around you! I have friends and people who care for me! Why can't you understand that!"

"Lucy" He tried to grab me but I moved away from him.  
"What must I do to make you not want me. You know that I don't love you anymore but you keep me here. You're hurting me."

"You did the same when you left. You know how much it hurt."

"Then why can't you just move on?" I quickly ran trying away while trying to make my tears not fall. I didn't want to hear his answer. I was too afraid to be hurt. No one noticed that me and Kou were gone. Laito grabbed my hand and we began to stretch. Something that I had enough of today. As I bent over Laito chuckled. I stood up straight and looked at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head.

"Nope, you're just so cute." I blushed. Usually I would accept the comment but lately I didn't feel the same. I felt someone stare at me. I knew it was Kou and didn't look.

"Your mind is just playing tricks on you." Laito chuckled and looked at me.

"You and Yui are just the same. You two don't know that you're so beautiful yet you two deny it." I looked at him.

"Yui?"

"Years ago Yui had made a mark on Kou. He loved her but my brother took her away. When you came you changed him but when you left he changed." I looked at him in shock and he looked at me. He then continued.

"I know he still loves you because he marked you. " I looked at him. "He just dosesn't want to show it."

"I left because he changed."

"He changed because he marked you, since he is a vampire, when he marked you he became very possesive. A vampire has no choice for about the first year. It is a symptom that they will not notice but their partner will."

"Sakamaki-sama"

"hmm?"

"You're a vampire aren't you?" He flashed me his fangs and chuckled.

"You're correct beautiful. Jeez, Kou doesn't know what he is missing." He chuckled.

"You know Lucy, you also have alot of suitors , you should have seen them when you left." Laito said as he helped me stretch my arms. To people it looked like he might have hugged me from behind. I couldn't help but feel his hands get higher. I put my hands on his and stopped him. I turned my head and saw his face near mine. I quickly moved away from him. He chuckled at me.

"You're so innocent."

"I...I...I" I became as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, Heartfilia-sa-"

"Call me Lucy."

"Sure Lu lu" I blushed. "If you let me call you that."

"Sure whatever,werid,." I said frozen in my spot.

 _ **At the end of**_ _ **the day**_

"Having gym class at night is so weird," I said to Kimi and Yuka as I lifted my shirt over my head.

"I know but you will get used to it." Yuka said with a smile and slid on her skirt. I buttoned up my now fixed shirt (thanks to Yuka) and smirked.

"So how are you two's love lives?" The girls blushed.

"Well..." Yuka said as she played with her fingers.

"Ummm" Kimi looked to the side. Lucy's face brightens up.

"You both have boyfriends!?" The girls slowly nodded.

"Awe my girls are growing up."

"What about you and Laito-kun, you two seemed to be really close toda," Kimi said with a smirk and a blush. I looked away.

"We are nothing but friends( I think)."

"Awe, well, we are rooting for you two," Yuka said as she put her bag on her back.

"Bye Lucy" The two girls said in unison before leaving. I walked out of the locker room only to be pulled into an empty classroom. I closed my eyes tight as I was slammed against the door. I didn't want to see who it was. Maybe it was Kou, or Laito, maybe even that blonde man from earlier. Who is it? My curiosity had the best of me. I opened my eyes to meet bright blue ones. It was Kou and he looked pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who the fuck bit you?" He stared at me in my eyes, one of his sky blue eyes began to turn crimson red.

"And if you lie to me I will be sure to punish you." I didn't know what to say. My body had froze up. He chuckled as I didn't say anything. He knew I was afraid.

"When we get home, I will show you a side that no one has seen before." He let go of me and left. I looked at the marks around my wrist and began to rub them. It truly did hurt but I only cared about what I had in-store when I get back to the Mukami residence. I fixed my buttons and left out the classroom only to bump into Laito. He offered to walk me home but I denied him not wanting to anger Kou. As I walked to the mansion I couldn't help but think of the things Laito said. Kou was in love once but he lost her. He lost me and changed. I was so stupid to come back. He wants me to suffer but he wants me to suffer for her also. When I got home I noticed that the house was empty. I let out an unknown sigh of relief. All I want to do is finish my homework and take a nap. When I finished my homework I locked the door and pushed the wardrobe in front of it. I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. When I woke up I felt tight grips on my wrist. I kept my eyes closed too afraid to open them. I knew it was Kou. I felt it.

"Open your eyes" I shook my head. I was too afraid to open them.

"If you don't your punishment will be so much worse. " I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"Now answer me, who bit you." I shook my head.

"Wrong answer" I began to panic. Kou's grip tightened.

"I know you're lying. "

"Kou" He ripped down the side of my shirt and bit my shoulder causing me to gasp, It hurt. I bit my lip to hold the screams I had felt about to come out of my mouth.

"Now answer me" His voice had deepened sounding more darker than before.

"Yuma" He looked at me with anger still visible on his face.

"You have two completely different marks on you, by the same people just on different sides." I didn't want to tell him that a Sakamaki bit me. I knew the man was one since he was a full blooded son of Karl Haze just like Laito. Kimi told me this.

"It was a member of the Sakamaki family." He looked at me in my eyes.

"You're not lying. How did he look like?" His last sentence sounded like he was going to murder the man.

"He... He"

"He what?" _'Fairy tail where are you when I need you?'_ There was a knock on the door. Kou didn't care. He bit my neck again. The door opened.

"Kou, Ruki needs you." Kou stopped biting me and looked at Azusa. He unpinned me and left closing the door behind him.

 _ **Kou's**_ _ **p.o.v**_  
As I opened the dark brown door I saw Ruki with a picture in his hand. I looked at him.

"What is it."

"Lucy, you need to let her go."

"What why?"

"She is more dangerous than you think. There are more vampires after her. Including the Sakamaki family. "

"So that means I have to protect her."

"The longer you have her captive the more she will rebel. She will push you away and go to someone else."

"Like Yui"

"The safest thing to do is send her back home where no other vampire can get to her."

"But what if I found some other way?"

"What other way is there?"

"Karl Haze told me about it. He told us all don't you remember?" He looked to be in thought before nodding.

"Good Luck" I smiled like an idiot. I truly do love her but I do things to push her away. I ran out the room and into Lucy's. When I entered the room my eyes were shocked. The dark purple curtains flowed as the wind from the opened window blew them. She was gone, _Lucy left me. She is in danger. I have to find her._


	7. Chapter 7

_'The train station is close if I remember.'_ Lucy thought as she ran. Before she knew it she was tackled.

"Lucy why did you run away?!" Lucy opened her eyes and stared at Kou's with tears.

"How did you find me?"

"I know everything about you."

"Kou, your crazy."

"I'm not, did you think I was going to let you go that easily?" Lucy looked to the left with a blush.

"I hate you." Kou looked her and his eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"I hate you!" Lucy looked at him in his eyes and seen pain and a little bit of love at the same time. He knew she didn't mean it, she was just hurt. He had to play with her heart a little more and possibly make her remember him. Kou smirked as he looked at her.

"Oh, you hate me huh? Who do you love more? Laito? Yuma? Shuu? Maybe even Lyon?" Lucy's eyes froze in shock and fear. How did he know them?

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Kou lowered his lips to Lucy's neck.

"Maybe I should kill Laito, Shuu, or Lyon? Then would you stay with me?" Lucy felt him nip her neck and gasped. He backed away his face and looked at her.

"Kou please"

"You told me you hate me, so you love someone right?"

"You don't care anyway. You said you didn't love me."

"So there is someone else. Tell me." His voice deepened at his last sentence.

"Never in living hell. " Lucy said with a glare. Kou's grip tightened.

"I can make your life a fucking living hell."

"Go ahead and try it," Lucy smirked at him.

"You're never going to leave me." He growled

"I can always find a way to escape."

"And I will always find you."

"Eventually you will get bored of me then if this cycle continues." Kou looked at her in her eyes.

"You will never leave until your time is up."

"So what, after my time is us I will just leave you like before-" Lucy said before she gasped. Kou bit her hard enough to silence her. She closed her eyes tightly. Kou backed away and looked at her.

"Oh so silent now huh? What happened to it hate you?" Kou chuckled and bit her again.

"Kou, I'm sorry" Kou backed away and looked at her.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at him in his eyes as her tears fell.

"I'm...Sorry" Kou let go of her wrist and she kicked him off of her and ran. She knew she wouldn't be able to go on a nearby train for an hour even if she was at the train station. Before she knew it everything was dark. When she woke up she was back at the Mukami residence. She felt something was different. She looked at her finger and saw a diamond ring. A chuckle caused her to look at the door. She saw Yuma and chuckled.

"Well, you are apart of the family now."

"Huh?"

"Kou and you are married."

"What!"


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you do?" Lucy said as she tapped her foot against the ground and folded her arms.

"I married you."

"I'm only eighteen. So are you. "

"I know but I'm not going to let you leave."

"So you're going to use marriage against me huh?" Lucy smirked.

"Oh well, I guess I'm going to tell your fangirls that you are married now."

"Go ahead" Lucy blushed and pouted.

At school

Kimi and Yuka watched as Lucy stared at herself in the mirror.

"I'm losing weight." Yuka looked at Lucy's finger and screamed causing all the girls to look at the three.

"You're engaged!"

"What?" The girls surrounded Lucy.

"Show us the ring" Lucy showed them the ring.

"WOW!" The girls were excited to see Lucy's ring and seeing it made the girls excited. It was truly beautiful.

"Who asked to marry you?" Kimi asked causing Lucy to blush.

"It isn't Kou is it?" The girls smirked. Lucy was lucky to become friends with a lot of the girls in her gym class who understood their relationship( or so they thought). Lucy looked away from the girls causing them to fangirl.

"He asked to marry you!"

"Shhh, people will hear."

"Are you two keeping it a secret?" After girl asked.

"You can say that."

"Girls time to go out!"

"Yes, coach!" The girls said before they came out with a blushing Lucy. As the girls walked Kimi and Yuka stayed by Lucy's side.

"So he does love you," Kim said with a smirk.

"Awe the two will have such cute babies." Yuka fangirled causing Lucy to sweat drop.

"You remind me so much of someone. " As the girls began to stretch the boys class began to cheer and whistle. Something that was normal to the girls. Kou walked up to Lucy and kissed her causing the girls to cheer.

"You will be my wife after all. " He said before kissing her cheek and winking at her. After class Lucy was pinned to the locker room wall. She met blue eyes. The same ones that matched the man named Shuu.

"I have to take advantage of you before you marry him." He smirked and bit her neck.

"I can't believe you married him." He said as he bit her again.

"After all the things he has done to you." He bit her for the last time.

"Maybe I should take you, then you will not be able to marry him."

"No please"

"You will be ours now."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy woke up in a dark room. When she tried to move her arms she felt something like cold metal holding them tight. She saw a light and noticed Shuu.

"Usually I wouldn't care about girls like you but you're different. I guess I just want someone that everyone else wants."

"Shuu please"

"Nope, " Shuu came closer to her and chuckled.

"You're still mine." He looked at her in her eyes. "No one else" She closed her eyes only to open them and see herself on a train.

"Huh?" She stood up and looked out the window.

"Where am I?" She heard a chuckle and looked to her left.

"Kou" She blushed hard.

"You tried to leave again huh?" Lucy was about to run when he grabbed her arm. Her chest was against his as he pulled her close. "You really hate me that much?" She blushed and looked at him.

"I don't" He chuckled at her.

"I love yo, Lucy." She blushed hard.

"I love you too Kou." Reality struck her and she woke up back at the Mukami residence.

"What?" Kou looked at her from his chair.

"I beat the shit out of that Sakamaki guy." Her eyes widened.

"You fucking asshole!"

"What? I saved you from that bastard and the first thing you call me is a fucking asshole!"

"What did you do to him!"

"I fought him and ended up knocking him out." Lucy glared at him.

"Oh great, you love your kidnapper." He rolled his eyes. "I should have just left you with him if you loved him that much. "

"Maybe you should have, at least I wouldn't have to worry about a dumbass not really caring much about me." She looked at him in his eyes.

"I do care about you."

"No, you don't." Lucy stood up and was about to leave before Kou grabbed her hand and yanked her down, causing for her to fall on his lap.

"Say that again."

"You don't care for me. You don't need me. You just want me to replace Yui. You don't love me." Kou looked into Lucy's eyes and seen pain and sadness. She looked like she was about to cry. She felt like a replacement compared to Yui. He had to show her her how different she was and how much he loved her. Kou smashed his lips on Lucy's making her blush. She kissed him back.

 **The next night**

Lucy looked up at the ceiling with her bare chest covered by Kou's arm. She had a huge blush on her face as she thought about the past hours. She turned her head and seen a sleeping Kou. She smiled at him.

"I love you." He smiled and pulled her closer.

"I love you too, Lucy."


End file.
